Seer's Visions
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry potter is a seer, one who hates the light side, and will do anything in his power to bring Dumbledore down. When he gets a vision which threatens Draco's life and even the dark lords life, he will do anything to save them. Even if it means to show himself. Will anything ever be the same for him? Summary sucks m/m 17


Hey everyone, this is kind of important so please read it. The Teacher, my cross fic is giving me writers block. I don't know what to do with it, or how to go on with it. So PM me if you think you can help or if you can be a beta for it. Next Charlie's Dragon Boy is up for adoption. PM me if you want it. Mate of ours is on HOLD so I don't really know what I am going to do with it. The story I take thee Lucius Malfoy as my Husband is just waiting to be updated so don't give up hope please. The story Mate's to the Element is giving me writing block so PM me if you have an idea for it or want to be my beta for it. And then Mate to the dark Lord is still going but PM me if you have ANY suggestions for it. Oh and this is a NEW story so enjoy!

~slyPotter3~

**WARNING: **Child abuse, bashing to the light, the dark lord is already in control (king), Snape is dark, torture, slush, M/M, Rated R 17+, I might have mistakes in this story, and if you don't like it then don't read it! LEAVE KIDS!

VISONS: _Hi I am in the future _

Parseltongue: hi peeps!

Normal: Hey

Pairing: Lord Voldemort/ Harry Potter

Prologue

"Boy! Get down here right now!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen, I got up as quickly as I could, with a broken rib, and wobbled my way there. Uncle stood there, purple faced glaring at me as soon as he saw me. "Your teacher called again," he paused breathing to get his anger under control I guessed. "She told me that she thought you had fallen asleep in her class again," he finished. His hands in fists now. I backed away a little. I could not help it I wanted to tell him that, but as a rule, I was not allowed to speak to the "Normal family". If I did then the punishment was worse. "You little freak, me and your aunt have taken you into our home when no one else wanted you and this is how you repay us?! Falling asleep in class? Me and you aunt have paid good money for you to go, out of the goodness of our hearts," he said and drew his fist back. I braced myself as it landed on my eye. I wanted to cry, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't stop my visions from coming. I tried, I mean I really didn't want to see Ms. Ones called uncle Vernon and tell him I had fallen asleep. But I didn't tell uncle this, I didn't make a sound as he hit me again and again. He said I deserved this, for being a freak, but it was how I was born, I could not help it. As uncles fist landed on me for the tenth time, I felt head pounding, not another one! I tried to push it back, but as uncles fist handed on me again, he disappeared from view.

_And suddenly I was standing inside of a dark room. An old man with long white hair a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes stood in front of a small boy. The boy was shivering as if he was cold or maybe scared? I tried to look at the boy's face, but it was hidden from view. The boy was curled into a ball, his face in his lap. _

"_Come on my boy, it's for the greater good," he old man said lowing himself next to the boy. In his hand were two pretty bottles. The boy's shaking grew and I heard him crying, "Please no," he pleaded, his voice sounding horse. The old man sighed tiredly and grab the boy by his wrist, pulling him to his side. He grabbed the boys chin and snapped the boy's jaw. I watch in horror as the old man poured the liquid from the two bottles into him mouth and snapping his broken jaw shut then pinching his nose with his other hand. The boy was forced to swallow the liquid, the old man, sighed and muttered something about it not having to be like this, after a minute of watching the boy, he stood and left. I studied the kid, he looked kind of like me. His hair was long though, to his butt, and his features were much to pale to be me and his eyes were crystal blue, like mine where when I had a vision. But it couldn't be me, I mean the boy was not in a vision he, he spoke to the old man, well pleaded. I couldn't do that. Suddenly the boy stopped shaking, his whole boy relaxing, he almost looked like he was sleeping but I felt like that was not the case. I kind of wondered why I was still in the vision, when suddenly the boy moved grabbing a glass up from the floor he broke it and started to cut his arms, his legs, his chest, his face, and as other men came running into the room, he cut his neck deeply passing out. I watched as the men got out sticks? And started muttering words I have never heard before. Flashes of light appeared from all of them, but the boy wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing._

Chapter 1

"Mister Harry, get up!" Dobby yelled making me fall out of bed. I took a deep breath and looked at the elf in front of me. Dobby was staring at me, his eyes wide with excitement, "Mister Harry have another bad dream?" He asked me, tilting his head a little, I nodded and sat up.

"Yes," I muttered trying to forget the dream. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom ignoring Dobby for the time being, once in the bathroom I turned on the hot water and got in. Once inside I let myself fully relax, for the time being. After a few minutes, I turned the shower off, and made my way to my closet. Lady Malfoy was kind enough to buy me some clothes soon after I was found and put into their house hold. Lord Malfoy was kind enough to give me a room, with a bathroom and a small kitchen, so I could feed myself. Young Lord Malfoy was kind enough to spare me his books, which I have read and learned through. The Malfoy family was generous and kind to me, and in return I make sure everything is cleaned and the best food is on their table. The elves are great at cooking, but they don't have the same taste buds as a wizard so their food is not as rich as if could be. After I dressed, black trousers and a green button up shirt, I braided my long hair and headed off to the family kitchen. As soon as I entered I was greeted by the kitchen elves. I nodded and checked over the list of the things the Malfoys wanted for breakfast; eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, hush brown, pancakes, and fresh juice. I nodded and started to cook. The other elves in the kitchen helped me keep my area clean and mix bowls of anything I wanted. Three hours later, all the food was out and ready to be put on the dining table.

Page break~

"Mister Harry, Master Lord Malfoy wishes to see you right away in his office!" Dobby said bouncing a little. I nodded and made my way to the supply closet to put everything away. "Mister Harry, Dobby will do that, go see Master Lord Malfoy," he said. I smiled and muttered a thanks as I made my way to the door. I opened it when everything went black.

_Suddenly I was standing in a place I knew all too well, a place which made me shiver with fear, and in front of me was a man whom I feared more than even the dark lord. Even though he couldn't see me, I still backed away from him. _

"_Dumbledore are you sure want to do this?" A man asked. I studied the other man for a second, red hair, poor clothes, well he must be a Weasley then. _

"_Yes my boy, I fear if we don't attack now, then we will never have a chance to do it again," Dumbledore said turning around to face the Weasley. Besides our spy will kill Lucius Malfoy and maybe even Severus Snape, then we can take down Tom," he said smirking a dark smile. I shivered and backed away a little more. _

"_You know the Rat could be setting us up Dumbledore," the other man said looking almost scared. He should be, the dark lord is not a nice guy as some would say. I smirked at that and turned my attention back to the red head. _

"_No Peter is loyal to only me," the old man said quietly. The red head nodded and left. I watched as Dumbledore sat down, almost tiredly into his chair. _

"_Yes Tom will never know what hit him," he muttered and then there was a knock on the door. I watched as he told whoever it was to come in. Two red heads appeared, they also looked like Weasleys. _

"_Can I help you my boys?" Dumbledore asked looking at them. The twins looked at each other than at the old man. _

"_We captured Draco Malfoy," they said at the same time. Dumbledore looked interested for the first time since this vision started. _

"_Well bring him here my boys!" he said smiling at them. I puked a little in my mouth. The twins left and not five minutes later, Draco was dragged in. He was covered in blood and he looked horrible. _

"_Young Malfoy it is a pleasure to have you with us," Dumbledore said at the Malfoy Heir. I watched as the old man sent the twins away and turned his attention to Malfoy. _

"_Well since I know that the twins already got any information from you, I will just get on to the fun part!" He said smiling wildly, he lifted his wand and different lights came out of his wand. I watch as Malfoy, no Draco scream as the curses hit him. After a minute he didn't look like the beautiful boy I had grown up with. His face was half off, one of his eyes was missing, his ears were burned off, his hair was burned off and the rest of his body made me want to throw up everything. Finally the old sick fucker lifted is wand and cast the killing curse. I was shaking badly by the time he was finished. I looked around, I needed to find out when this was going to happen. Luck was on my side because a minute later the twins burst into the room. _

"_Sir what is today?" they yelled as if they feared for their lives. Dumblefuck raised his eyebrow in question._

"_Well my boys its July 14__th__,I do believe it is your mother's birthday?" He asked they nodded turning pale before running out. The old man sighed, smiling fondly at the door, then turned his attention to Draco's body. _

"_Fire," he muttered and I watched as Draco's body caught flames._

"MISTER HARRY!" Dobby's voice suddenly boomed loudly in my ear. It took me a second to realize where I was.

"Dobby what is today?" I asked looking at him.

"Um today is July 13th mister Harry, and you best be on your way to see…" I never heard what else he had to say because I was already out the door. I had to warn them, I would not left Draco or Lord Malfoy die. As soon as I neared the door, I slowed down a little bit. I took a calming breath and knocked on the door. After hearing a small come in, I opened the door and saw Lord Malfoy sitting in the guest chair and Lord Voldemort sitting in the head chair. I knew I should have bowed first but I felt like I was about to throw up everything I had eaten and I was still shaking.

"Lord Malfoy, you can't send Young Lord Malfoy out tomorrow, he will be captured and killed," I said looking at Lord Malfoy, lucky I had not forgotten my manners when addressing him. Lord Malfoy looked up at me, glaring.

"How do you know about Draco's mission?" he demanded. I didn't have times with this.

"Look into my mind please?" I begged going as far as to falling to my knees. Lord Malfoy raised his wand, but to my surprised Lord Voldemort spoke.

"Put it down Lucius, I will see if the child is lying," It kind of sounded like he hissed some of it. "Turn towards me child," he demanded. I looked at him and watched as he raised his wand. "Legilimency!" he yelled and suddenly a felt as if someone broke my mind. I tried not to fight off the Dark Lord, and ended up watching my vision again. When he finally pulled away I emptied my stomach on the floor. "Hmm, it seems we have a seer on our side," he finally says looking at me, as if seeing something interesting. I looked down not meeting his gaze anymore. "Lucius it seems your son and maybe even yourself owe Harry here a life-debt," he said after a second.

"My Lord, what? I have a seer? Surely you don't mean this squib!" Lord Malfoy yells standing up. Suddenly Malfoys screams were heard around the room. I started to shake. Please don't hurt me, I begged in my mind. After about five minutes, the screams stopped, I was too scared to look up. After a minute of pure silence, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tensed up, and then my head was forced up, I met ruby red eyes.

"Mister Potter, it seems as I am in your debt as well, for if not for you, I could have lost my best man and maybe my life as well," he said. I shook my head no, but the hand on my chin tightened.

"Do not interrupt," he said harshly. I quickly nodded, fearing this man. "As I was saying before, I am at your debt therefore ask anything of me and I shall swear to follow through," he said. His hand loosened some and I took that as an invitation to speak. I thought for a minute what did I want?

"Please keep me safe," I asked finally deciding that would be the best thing I could ask for. Besides if the dark lord had me under his protection, then no one could hurt me, and if they tried… Well the dark lord would kill them. He nodded after a second.

"Ask for four more things since you saved Severus, Lucius, and Draco and helped me discover my spy," he said after a second. I looked at him as if he had lost him mind. But okay…

"Please don't take away my freedom (if you try to lock me up, I will run away); please don't force me to take potions(I will never trust you and will forever hate you if you pour something that triggers my visions or makes me ill and I will run away); please don't let others abuse me (I knew I couldn't ask the dark lord not to abuse me, I mean he was the bloody dark lord after all) ; and please don't let Draco go on his mission tomorrow (I don't want to see that brat dead, he might be a little mean, but he's kind of nice when he wants to be. I do not want him dead… Now Dumbledore and his order…)," I said trying to look down. The Dark lord seemed to think this over.

"Young Harry, I can do all those things," he said finally I breathe out a sigh of relief, but something made me wonder if he had read my private thoughts as well?... The dark lord griped my arms suddenly and lifted me up, to stand fully in front of him.

"Lucius I am taking young Harry here, with me," he said to Lord Malfoy. I turned around and as soon as I spotted Lord Malfoy, I breathe out a sigh of relief. He was fine, Lord Malfoy nodded.

"As my Lord wishes," he said and slowly got up. The lord Malfoy did something which shocked the crap out of me, he hugged me and whispered a small thanks in my ear. I almost fainted.

"Bring his stuff to my manor," the dark lord said and then I was pulled against him. "I wouldn't move if I were you," was the only warning I got before I was being sucked threw a tub. When my feet touched the floor again, everything was spinning and my ears rung. I was saw the dark lord call a house elf and tell it to do something, I couldn't make out the words yet. After dismissing the elf, he turned me around to face him.

"Welcome to riddle's Manor Harry Potter," he said loudly and clearly once he knew that my world stopped spinning and the ringing in my ears finally stopped. I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I muttered then realized something. Lord Malfoy never did tell me why he wanted to see me in his office...

**Thanks for reading! Please Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
